


Snapshots

by remuspolaris (risolyandiwys)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risolyandiwys/pseuds/remuspolaris
Summary: A series of snapshots depicting Cordelia and Misty’s relationship.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first installment in a series of ‘snapshots’ showing the relationship between Cordelia and Misty. Timeline of these is non-linear and they’ll range anywhere from 500-1200 words.

“Why do you miss her so much?”

If she were to stop and let herself think about it (which she doesn’t allow herself to do, like, ever) Cordelia wouldn’t quite know how to answer in a way one would deem reasonable. The question is asked innocently enough, though, and she knows the softness of Zoe’s words is intentional. It’s almost as if she knows Cordelia will splinter and break under weight of them.

Cordelia knows she won’t.

The words aren’t heavy. They don’t compare to the Loss already pressing down on every part of her, its weight so great that she nearly collapses beneath it. They don’t compare to the Despair she wears like shackles around her wrists and ankles, or to the metal collar of Regret fastened around her neck, all of which keep her from moving forward.

“She was special,” is all Cordelia says.

Zoe nods once and offers a sad smile before stepping out of Cordelia’s sight, and Cordelia wonders if she was capable of understanding.

She wonders if _anyone_ could truly understand the depth of what she feels, the bone-deep hurt that has been her constant companion since the moment Misty Day turned to ash in her arms.

If she were to stop and let herself think about it, Cordelia might have to admit, if only to herself, that she was in love with Misty. She might have to admit that she is still in love with her in this very moment. She might have to admit that she loves her wildly from the moment she awakens to the moment she falls into a restless sleep, and every moment in-between. She might have to admit that she was foolish for falling so fast, so hard for a woman she hadn’t known for long.

Cordelia tries so very hard to keep the biting cold from smothering everything warm and light and good left inside her, but she’s growing so cold in Misty’s absence and she’s helpless to stop it.

But she won’t let herself dwell on that—on Misty, on the light she had unknowingly shone on the darkness inside of Cordelia, on all the good inside of her and all of her beautiful, all-encompassing warmth.

Because, regardless of what she does or does not allow herself to think about, Cordelia understands that the reality of the situation is this: she had known Misty Day for such a short time, she loves her fiercely and endlessly, and she will miss her _forever_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day i might actually be able to write these two in character. as it is, this is really just an exercise in writing to help with motivation and an excuse to post something once a day.
> 
> enjoy.

“You look beautiful.”

 

From where Cordelia leans against the doorframe with crossed arms, she takes in the sight of the woman standing barefoot in the middle of their bedroom. Her eyes fall to the toes wiggling excitedly against the rug, then slowly rise to take in bare calves and finally the white fabric that clings to Misty in all the right places. She notes the exposed shoulders, and finds herself wanting to play connect the dots with the freckles scattered across her sun-kissed skin.

 

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress. Then I met you and it was all I could think about,” Misty says softly, turning from the mirror she’s been using. There is awe in her voice and her blue eyes sparkle as she twirls once for show.

 

Cordelia smiles in response and pushes off of the doorframe and walks into the room to stand behind Misty, settling a hand on each of her hips as her lips graze an uncovered shoulder.

 

“It’s bad luck for you to see me in my dress, you know,” Misty tells her as she leans into Cordelia, a content sigh falling from her lips as she meets Cordelia’s eyes in the mirror.

 

“I know,” Cordelia concedes with a frown tugging at her lips, her chin now resting on the curve of the other woman’s shoulder. “I just… I needed to see you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Misty says gently, taps her fingertips against Cordelia’s knuckles. Plays idly with the silver band resting snug on her ring finger. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, darlin’?”

 

“I’m going to marry you,” Cordelia says after several quiet moments where she considers her next words. “In three days, I’m going to marry you in front of our sisters, our _family_ , and I’m going to become Cordelia Goode-Day.”

 

“But?”

 

“Who says there’s a _but_? I’m content.”

 

“You wouldn’t be in here sneakin’ a peek at me in my dress if there wasn’t one,” Misty says, her voice gentle with only a hint of teasing in her words.

 

“I’m scared,” Cordelia admits finally, “I know this won’t go end the way my last marriage did. I _know_ that. But what if…”

 

Cordelia doesn’t draw away as Misty turns in her arms, simply lets the words die on her tongue and allows the other woman to run her fingers up each arm and over her collarbones, the tips of them leaving a trail of goosebumps, and then her fingertips are sinking into her skin as Misty cradles her jaw and leans down to kiss her. Cordelia’s trembling, knows Misty can feel it, but instead of letting the shame she feels creeping up overcome her, she accepts the reassurance and strength Misty is giving her.

 

“I’m scared too,” Misty whispers as the kiss comes to an end and her forehead rests against Cordelia’s. “I never thought this would happen for me. I just thought maybe I wasn’t meant for it, y’know? And then I had to go and fall in love with the _Supreme_.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That vile man you were married to before did you so very wrong. And maybe this is selfish of me, but I’m glad he did because his actions brought me to you. We know what kind of life comes with Supremacy, and the reality of it scares me more than I want to admit, but I’d choose it a thousand times over if it means I get to go through each lifetime with you,” Misty continues, not quite answering the question. “I found my tribe in _you_ , Cordelia. You’re my tribe and the woman I’m going to call my wife, the woman I’m going to start a family with. You’re the love of my life and I’m going to show you every damn day just how loved you are, and I won’t ever let you forget it—I swear it. I’m more excited to spend this lifetime with you than I have been for anything else in my whole life.”

 

“How do you always know just what to say?” Cordelia wonders, failing to keep the tears brimming her eyes at bay. She brings her hands up to loosely grasp Misty’s wrists, eyes falling shut as Misty kisses her once more.

 

“Don’t focus on the what-ifs. We’ll deal with life as it happens, and we’ll do it together,” Misty says with a grin. “We make a great team.”

 

“We do make a great team,” Cordelia echoes, the icy grip of fear loosening its hold on her as she leans into Misty once more. And as Misty pulls her into an embrace, Cordelia winds her arms around the other woman and drops a kiss onto her shoulder. “Thank you, my love.”

 

“Anytime, darlin’.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re in love with me?”

 

 _Well, I guess this is happening now_ , Misty thinks to herself as Cordelia backs her, quite literally, into a corner. The pointed edge of the kitchen counter digs into her back and a finger presses roughly into the center of her chest. It’s been a long time coming, this conversation or confrontation or _whatever this is_ between the two of them.

 

“Evenin’, Miss Cordelia,” Misty drawls lazily as she maneuvers herself away from the corner of the kitchen counter and to the side, away from the finger jabbing into her chest. She moves to the stovetop, lifts the kettle from the burner as it begins to whistle. “You’re up late. Would you like some tea?”

 

“You’ve been avoiding me, and that’s why. You’re in love with me,” Cordelia repeats, and her voice sounds strained as she speaks to Misty’s back. Then, as she rests her elbows on the countertop and leans forward, “Yes, please. I’d like some.”

 

“Sure thing,” Misty says and prepares a mug for both herself and Cordelia. Sets it down and slides it gently across the counter to her friend, then stands across the white expanse with her mug between her hands.

 

“Thank you,” Cordelia murmurs, fingers curling around the handle of the mug. “You haven’t spoken to me in days.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You haven’t spoken to me, and then you decide to break your silence by… leaving the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever seen in my life on my desk,” Cordelia states, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. “I know the meaning of each of them, Misty. You have to know that.”

 

“I do,” Misty agrees. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I’m not upset, I’m…” Cordelia lifts her eyes to meet Misty’s, notes the eyebrow lifted in thinly-veiled amusement. “Fine, I’m upset. And I’m upset because I…”

 

“Because what?” Misty prods when Cordelia trails off, eyes dropping from Misty’s to settle on her tea.

 

“You’re really in love with me?”

 

“Yes, I am. Always will be, I reckon. Bein’ stuck in my own twisted version of hell changed a lot of things for me, but that wasn’t one of them.”

 

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

 

“I needed to decide what to do with this,” Misty told her, releasing her hold on her mug as she rounded the counter to close the space between herself and Cordelia. “I needed to figure out what to do next, and how to show you that you aren’t the only one feelin’ this.”

 

“What do you—”

 

“Don’t do that,” Misty cuts Cordelia off before she can finish her sentence, reaching out to remove her friend’s hands from her mug to hold them in both of her own. “I know you’re in love with me, too. I can see it in your eyes.”

 

“I am,” Cordelia murmurs in agreement, sighs as Misty’s fingers become tangled with hers. “I’m upset because I waited so long, I wanted to wait until you were ready and healed, and you…” She stops and lets out a short laugh, eyes watering as they fall to hers and Misty’s between them. “You beat me to it.”

 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, darlin’,” Misty says, voice laced with affection and amusement.

 

“I know. It _is_ ridiculous,” Cordelia says, feels her face flush at the admission. And then, “It doesn’t matter. This is all I’ve wanted since the moment I took your hand in mine, and I saw who you are. I fell in love with you in that moment, and your love for me is everything.”

 

At this, Misty releases Cordelia’s hands and lifts her own to cradle the other woman’s face and draws her in for a kiss. Their mouths meet over and over again, and Cordelia’s hands slip beneath the top she wears, fingertips gliding up and down her sides.

 

“How do you feel now?” Misty mumbles against Cordelia’s mouth, around the kisses the other woman keeps initiating. She drops her hands to the base of Cordelia’s neck, thumbs moving back and forth over her clavicle. “Still upset that I made the first move?”

 

Rather than answer verbally, Cordelia tilts her head and kisses her deeper. The way her tongue flicks against Misty’s, and she drags her fingernails from her sides to her front, moves up to just below her breasts and back down and around to her hips, makes Misty’s toes curl.

 

“Not at all, baby,” Cordelia says finally as the kiss ends, though she doesn’t pull away more than an inch or two as she squeezes the warm flesh beneath her palms.

 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you, it won’t happen again. I’ll talk to you directly next time,” Misty says, a little breathless. She wonders if Cordelia knows the extent of the effect she has on her, with the affectionate name that falls from her lips and the fingers causing a thrill of pleasure to run up and down her spine. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Cordelia says, hands sliding from beneath Misty’s top to loosely grasp the other woman’s wrists. “Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful.”

 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” Misty says, cheeks dimpling with a grin.

 

“Flirt,” Cordelia murmurs. She pulls Misty back in, and the tea made earlier sits untouched and forgotten behind them as they get lost completely in each other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> response to the prompt: “I can see it in your eyes.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s not often that Cordelia wants to be on the receiving end when she suggests the use of her favorite toy, but tonight Cordelia had asked for it and Misty — well, she was more than happy to deliver. Their encounter started as they often do, with heated kisses and roaming hands that had at one time been tentative and exploratory, but now knew every inch of their lover’s body. It started with Misty between Cordelia’s legs, her tongue orchestrating a crescendo of pleasure within her.

Misty hadn’t needed any help with the strap-on, and once it was on, she’d been coaxed into their bed by a gentle yet insistent tug on the dildo. Needy hands grabbed at her, directed her to kneel between spread legs. Misty was ready to go but she’d recognized the glint in Cordelia’s eyes, knew that she’d need more tham  _this_ or she’d be _insatiable_. 

“This how you want it, darlin’?” Misty drawled, fingers dancing along the inside of Cordelia’s thighs. “Would you prefer to ride me?” Misty dipped her fingers into Cordelia and then withdrew them to spread the wetness over the dildo. “Or maybe you’d like to turn over… get on your hands and knees so I can give you what I _know_ you want.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cordelia hissed. Misty guided her as she rolled over and rose onto her hands and knees. “Misty, sweetheart… _please_.”

Misty grasped her hips, pressed fully against Cordelia, and took pleasure in the groan that fell from her lips. She reached down to take hold of the dildo, letting it graze Cordelia’s clit.

“Jesus,” Cordelia ground out, fingers digging into the sheets. She looked over her shoulder, and Misty knew that she was desperate for her. “ _Mist, I need you_ —”

Misty guided the dildo to her entrance and slid into her, her hand returning to her hip once she was fully inside of Cordelia. The low groan from Cordelia encouraged Misty, and she began to move her hips in a steady rhythm.

“ _Harder, Misty._ ”

“As you wish.”

At Cordelia’s request, Misty kept her movements steady while essentially _pounding_ into her and jolting Cordelia forward until her arms gave way and she fell onto her forearms. Misty’s lips quirked upward into a smirk as Cordelia fisted the sheets, her knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip.

“Mist — god — _fuck_ —”

As Cordelia’s attempt at speech failed her, words turning into drawn out moans and half-uttered curses, Misty reached around her to circle her clit. And then, Cordelia was coming hard with a short grunt that became a groan as Misty slowed her movements. It was only when Cordelia loosened her grip on the sheets and exhaled noisily that Misty pulled out of her.

“I think…” Cordelia allowed Misty to draw her into her arms, resting her head on her chest. She slung an arm over her waist and slid a leg between Misty’s. “I think you may need to use that more often.”

“All you have to do is ask. You know that, Cords.”

“Give me ten minutes, and I’m going to ride you,” Cordelia said as she tilted her head upward to meet Misty’s eyes. She bit her lip and tapped the dildo. “And after you make me come again, I’m going to take you — _all of you_ — into my mouth. How’s that sound, my love?”

“Sounds good, except…” Misty moved from under Cordelia to straddle her, to take her hands and intertwine their fingers, to pin them to the mattress on either side of her head as she dipped down to kiss Cordelia. “We both know you don’t need those ten minutes. We both know you’re ready for me right now. Don’t we, darlin’?”

“Yes, baby, we do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this came from...

It happens on a Tuesday — a regular, run-of-the-mill Tuesday that begins with Lipton’s on the porch swing as the sun ascends and brings with it a brand new day.

The _It_ in question: a revelation, wrapped in a statement, inside of casual conversation and light humor.

It comes out of the blue (the _very deep_ blue), with no warning: “I wanna have a baby.”

Cordelia is very familiar with Misty Day. She knows that Misty has a tendency of saying whatever is on her mind at any given moment, but this — this is nowhere near the light, even silly comments that she sometimes voices (she also knows they’re solely to make her smile). This is a pensive tone and furrowed brows, trembling lips turned downward. This is fingers twisting a ring round and round, a lip caught between teeth, a red stain covering cheeks.

 _This_ is important — something she can’t brush off, simply dismiss with a soft laugh and a light arm squeeze.

“I know it’s probably not something you expected to hear - well, _ever_ \- but there’s somethin’ inside of me, somethin’ that has a _need_ to create new life,” Misty explains without looking at Cordelia, stares down into the dark liquid in her mug instead. “I find myself with this desire to bring a life into the world, and it’s stronger than anything I’ve ever experienced. I can’t fight it. I don’t even want to try.”

“Are you sure?”

“You know I am.” Misty finally meets Cordelia’s eyes and, yeah, she knows how certain Misty is. “I’ve thought about this for months, and I can’t keep it to myself any longer. So, I’m coming to you and — well, I’m kind of crazy about you, and I think the feeling’s mutual.”

“It is,” Cordelia confirms, her own cheeks filling with color at the admission. “It has been for a long time.”

“A very long time. Much too long, I’d say,” Misty murmurs, then says, “The thing is, I want you to do this with me — whether that’s as my best friend or if our relationship grows into something else. I’ve thought about this a lot and — I can’t imagine doing this without you. I can’t picture a future where you’re not raisin’ my child with me.”

“You want—” Cordelia stops, swallows hard as she considers what Misty is telling her. “You want me to have a baby with you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Misty confirms, “You’re my best friend first and foremost, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to, or if this is too much at once. You obviously don’t have to give me an answer now, either, so—”

“Yes.”

“Cordelia… I want you to really think about this, because—”

“Yes.”

“Look, darlin’, this is our future we’re talking about here. It took me several months to come to you about this, so take some time to really consider it, okay?”

Cordelia reaches over to take one of Misty’s in hers, threads her fingers through Misty’s, lifts it to place a lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

“I don’t _need_ to think about it, sweetheart,” Cordelia says earnestly. “If this is what you want, then yes. I’d love nothing more than to have a baby with you.”

“D’you really mean that?” Misty asks weakly.

Misty chuckles as a single tear runs down her cheek. Cordelia reaches out, wipes it away with the tips of her fingers, then leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Misty’s mouth. Cordelia leans back and nods, her lips curving up into a warm smile.

“ _Yes_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is primarily an exercise to write something every day (which is why each chapter is short) but feel free to let me know if you’d like me to expand/write a continuation of any of these.

_Delia_.

It’s her mother’s voice, the name like acid, burning a hole in her wicked tongue. Even now, years after Fiona’s death, Cordelia still hears it loud and clear.

_Delia, Delia, Delia…_

She hears it when she’s alone, when she makes a slight miscalculation, a simple mistake. She hears it when she engages in anything deemed inappropriate by the late Supreme. She hears the disdain that drips from that name, always, regardless of whose lips it falls from.

It’s a name she’s tried to distance herself from, doesn’t want the negativity that comes with it — has _always_ come with it, thanks to her mother. And she’s done a good job of it, her request of _just Cordelia, please_ mostly adhered to by her council, staff and students alike. She’s never explained it, but the occasional slip-up and the tight smile it brings is enough that she doesn’t need to.

It isn’t until after Misty is pulled out of hell and brought to her that she allows herself to be addressed as Delia. The name only brings her pain, it always has, but Cordelia learns to appreciate it because, somehow, having _Delia_ roll off of Misty’s tongue fills her with warmth she hasn’t felt since Misty turned to dust in her arms — and wasn’t sure she’d ever feel again.

Cordelia starts to want it — _wants_ to hear her name fall from Misty’s lips, in a way she’s never wanted anything else.

Misty calls her _Delia_ with reverence.

When she drops her _g_ ’s more than usual because she’s starting to get tired, and her voice is soft  — _Delia… why’re you still workin’? I think it’s about time for a break, darlin’ —_ makes Cordelia glance up at her over the glasses perched on her nose.

As she wanders over to the couch and stretches out along it with her head in Cordelia’s lap, uncaring of the paperwork Cordelia has in her hands — _who knew your lap is so cozy? I might just have to stay here forever, Delia_  — and Cordelia sighs at the wink Misty gives her and feels her cheeks warm, but the sound is filled with affection.

While she’s convincing Cordelia to set her paperwork aside and to stand up, pulling her into her arms once she does — _dance with me, Delia_ — and they away to Misty’s soft hum and Cordelia finds Misty’s neck, presses a single kiss against her soft skin.

After she cradles Cordelia’s jaw to tilt her head up and looks down at her like she is something precious — _I’m goin’ to kiss you now, Delia… if that’s alright with you?_ — and right before Cordelia closes the distance to do just that because they’re drawn to each other, always have been, and to ignore that any longer will only bring immeasurable hurt.

Even later, when Cordelia is between her legs and she has her mouth on Misty and they’re holding on to each other — _Delia, please darlin’, I need more of you —_ and their fingers are intertwined because they are connected so very deeply, but it’s not nearly enough.

And somewhere along the way, between Misty’s return and this moment where Cordelia’s tangled up in her and she can’t quite tell where she ends and Misty begins, there’s an exchange of light touches and soft words — _I love you, Delia —_ and the disappointment and contempt and the _loathing_ that have always accompanied the name were lost and only overflowing love can be found in its place.


	7. Replaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your support & feedback/kudos. I truly appreciate it. <3

Cordelia isn’t sure if she’s ever been more comfortable in her life. The weight on her chest, the head tucked under her chin, her fingers running through golden hair and the content sigh that comes from the rhythmic motion. Cordelia is totally content, and she’s not sure why she was against this for so long. She hadn't wanted this. She fought with everything in her because she knew this would be her downfall. It would only hold her back from what needs to be done.

 

She had known this would result in her growing too attached and affection making her heart swell and grow three sizes too big.

 

And, yeah, she wasn’t wrong about that.

 

She squirms at the tongue on her neck, giggles in a way she’d never let herself do in front of anyone else.

 

“Shh,” she manages. “That tickles, you know.”

 

She gently pushes away the head beneath hers, still attempting to lick her and that’s her mistake —

 

“No,” she says sharply as she meets the begging expression directed toward her, “Don’t you dare. Do _not_ give me those eyes. They won’t work on me.”

 

And those puppy dog eyes, she falls for them every time. There’s no refusing, so she resumes running her fingers through soft, golden hair and hums in delight.

 

“Fine, you can stay and cuddle. Just no more licking. Please,” she murmurs. “God, you’re cute. I don’t know how I’ll ever get anything done with you around.”

 

Cordelia closes her eyes and eventually her fingers still as she dozes lightly, only to start at the sound of soft footsteps and water. She lifts her head, sees the woman leaning against the door jamb in the doorway to bathroom, hears the shower running.

 

“Well, don’t you two look cozy. I reckon you don’t need me anymore, darlin’.”

 

“You’ve been replaced.”

 

“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower. I don’t think _she’s_ gonna be any help there.”

 

Cordelia laughs softly as she pulls herself out from under the golden-haired canine, who merely raises its head as Cordelia stands from the bed to approach her wife.

 

“Are you jealous?” Cordelia wonders with a teasing lilt. “You know I could never replace you. She’s nice to cuddle with, but she’s got nothing on you, baby.”

 

“You say that now, but I know what’s gonna happen. We’ll be goin’ to bed and you’ll be all snuggled up with her instead of me,” Misty responds with a shrug. She shakes her head and releases a heavy sigh. “I knew this would happen, too. I was a fool for talkin’ you into this, and an even bigger one for lettin’ you pick her out.”

 

“It was love at first sight. Can you blame me? I look at her and I think of you. You both give me those eyes when you want something, and I just can’t resist or refuse you anything,” Cordelia returns with her own sigh. She reaches up to twirl a lock of Misty’s hair around a finger, leans in to press her front against Misty’s. “I’m so sorry, my love. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“On two conditions. First: join me in the shower. I don’t think it’ll be too hard findin’ a way to make it up to me,” Misty responds with a smirk. She watches Cordelia immediately reach up to undo the buttons of her shirt, takes her hands and pulls her into the bathroom as soon as the shirt falls open.

 

“Hmm, I can do that. I will absolutely make it up to you, sweetheart.” Cordelia says, catching her lower lip between her teeth, “What else?”

 

“Let me choose the next one.”

 

And Misty, damn her, doesn’t hesitate to give her those eyes she simply can’t say no to.

  
“... _deal_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

There’s a constant hum of underlying anxiety, simmering just below the surface and in the light of day, it begs to be soothed. It’s damn near palpable, with the way Misty’s magic calls out to her, erratic and needy. Cordelia does what she can, but it doesn’t take her long to understand that it’s the worst at night.

It’s the worst after the day has come to an end and the house is quiet save for the occasional shuffling of feet from bedroom to bathroom and back again. That’s when she hears it — the quiet whimpers, loud in the deafening silence, that pull her out of bed and down the hallway. She stops and presses a hand flat against the closed door, rests her forehead against it until she hears it again.

It’s a sound she’s become familiar with over the last several weeks since Misty’s return from Hell — a high-pitched whine that strikes a cord within her and brings Cordelia to slowly open the door and slip inside, and close it quietly behind her. Cordelia’s lips tug downward into a frown as her eyes fall on Misty’s slumbering form, tangled in her bed sheets and covered in a light sheen of sweat. She watches for only a moment as Misty twists, grasping her sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

Cordelia approaches her slowly and kneels beside the bed, reaches out and cups Misty’s cheek, words falling from her lips in a quiet murmur. The thrashing stops almost immediately, and the near-constant whimper fades into silence.

“‘Delia?” Misty rasps as she opens her eyes, a wild look of panic on her face until she sees the woman kneeling before her. “I thought—”

“I’m here, sweetheart. It’s alright, Mist, you’re safe,” Cordelia explains softly, her thumb stroking the heated skin beneath her palm. After a few moments, she asks, “Are you okay?”

Misty closes her eyes for a few moments and sighs heavily. When she opens them again, Cordelia is still watching her with concern. She shakes her head, eyes filling with tears.

“I keep havin’ these… I know they’re not visions, but sometimes it feels like they could be. They’re just nightmares, I know that, but I’m… _so_ scared. I don’t wanna go back there — back to Hell,” Misty says around a hard swallow. A single tear slides down her cheek. “I keep seeing myself getting stuck there over and over again, and it hurts, Cordelia, it hurts having to leave you again. I can’t do it.”

“You never have to go back there again. I promise.”

“Can you stay with me?”

“Of course,” Cordelia relents after a moment of consideration.

Cordelia wipes away Misty’s tear with her thumb and then stands. She can’t deny the way Misty’s expression twists in discomfort, the pain visible in her eyes, and she vows to do whatever she can to make it all go away. So she slips into the bed beside Misty, who scoots over to make room for her. The bed is small, probably too small for the two of them, but it doesn’t matter when Misty turns toward her and clings to her front, fingers curling into the material of her shirt. Misty’s head is in the crook of her shoulder, and Cordelia has that arm on her back and her hand between her shoulder blades, the other hand moving up and down her lower back in soothing strokes.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Cordelia whispers, exhales a ragged breath when Misty slips her legs through her own. Cordelia’s hand stills at the small of Misty’s back and she simply holds her. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I know,” Misty says, voice thick with sleep. She nuzzles Cordelia’s neck, her nose brushing the column of her throat, and her lips soon follow. “I love you, ‘Delia.”

Cordelia sighs at the light touch and tilts her head, presses her lips to Misty’s forehead in a lingering kiss. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @ remuspolaris


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like it if you stayed.”

_She’s beautiful._

It’s the first thought that passes through Cordelia’s mind as she leans against the wall just inside the greenhouse. With her arms folded across her chest and her lips turned up into a small smile, she simply watches Misty as she tends to a cluster of potted flowers. From where she stands, she sees the other woman’s lips moving. It’s impossible for her to tell what she’s saying, but there’s a teasing smile on her face and she thinks perhaps Misty is having a complete one-sided conversation with the flowers dancing under her touch (although, with Misty’s connection to nature, she wouldn’t be surprised if the communication is going both ways).

It’s quite a sight, one that Cordelia has sorely missed in Misty’s absence as well as her presence. As far as she knows, this is Misty’s first time stepping foot in the greenhouse since her return from Hell, and it makes an impossible warmth blossom in her chest. She watches her in silence, doesn’t want to disturb Misty as she reacquaints herself with the greenhouse and its inhabitants.

Stevie is playing softly from the record player Cordelia had placed there over a month before, shortly after she came home, hoping to coax Misty into joining her whenever she was tending to the plants. Cordelia’s missed having Misty by her side. She misses the way Misty clutches her shawl as she twirls to Fleetwood Mac, and the way Misty inevitably takes her hands and draws her close to dance as a slow song fills the air around them. Cordelia misses way Misty holds her close, misses the way it feels to brush her lips along the junction of Misty’s neck and shoulder as they sway together. Cordelia misses Misty most of all, misses the slow exploration of what could’ve been so much more had Misty not been so cruelly torn from her grasp and her life and become nothing more than dust.

Cordelia sighs quietly as one song comes to an end, and she recognizes the beginning notes of _Gypsy_. She takes that as her cue to leave and turns to do so, but suddenly stops in her tracks as her name being called softly reaches her.

“Leavin’ already?” Misty is leaning against the table, watching her with curious eyes when Cordelia turns to face her. Misty lifts an eyebrow as Cordelia leans against the wall once more, offering a half-shrug in return. “You’re not as subtle as you think. I’ve always been able to feel you, y’know?”

“I know this is the first time you’ve come here since you got back, and I just wanted to check on you,” Cordelia explains, “I didn’t mean to disturb you, I’ll be leaving now.”

“It’s quite alright, Miss Cordelia.” Misty shakes her head slightly with a quiet chuckle, the wild curls framing her face jostled by the action.

The curiosity leaves Misty, is replaced by something softer as she slowly approaches Cordelia. Their eyes meet and Cordelia doesn’t dare look away until Misty’s fingers are light against her heated cheek and her mouth captures hers, and then she can’t do anything except close her eyes and press herself into the other woman. Misty kisses her gently and then draws back, and Cordelia finds she can’t do much of anything until her eyelids finally flutter open. She knows she must look ridiculous — lips parted slightly, full cheeks stained red, wide eyes shining with unadulterated affection for Misty — but Misty is still so close, and Cordelia can’t resist the urge to slide her hand around the nape of her neck and pull her in for another kiss.

Cordelia doesn’t know how long it is until Misty takes her bottom lip between her own and tugs as she pulls away, only knows that Misty has her pressed fully against the wall, one hand cradling the side of her face and the other flat on the wall beside her head.

“I’d like it if you stayed, darlin’.” Misty’s lips are kiss-swollen, as are her own, and they graze Cordelia's with every quiet word that falls from them. “I want to show you what I’ve been doin’, if you’d like to see? They’re, uh, Baby’s Breath. I’ve actually been growin’ them for you these last couple of weeks using my magic. I wanted to surprise you with them.”

“Thank you, Mist. I’d love to see them,” Cordelia returns in a murmur, the meaning behind the flowers causing her heart to skip a beat, and Misty kisses her again in excitement. She smiles into the kiss and feels Misty do the same before it comes to a slow end. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
